


[韩娱]花开时再会 （127）福利章

by DaiAxin



Series: [韩娱]花开时再会 [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Soul Sex, True Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiAxin/pseuds/DaiAxin
Summary: 禁忌之恋，妹妹生来就属于哥哥。权志龙费尽心机城府，步步为营，终于将心爱的妹妹压在身下。他等这一刻，等了整整七年。
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Original Female Character(s)
Series: [韩娱]花开时再会 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555225
Kudos: 27





	[韩娱]花开时再会 （127）福利章

**Author's Note:**

> 我的小可爱终于来惹，我等你好久啦ww  
这里是最终版本，捉虫并且小修了一下。  
下面就是福利章全文，共7513字。  
喜欢的话就评论一下哟。  
请继续关注，祝你看得开心~

[韩娱]花开时再会  
第127福利章 把时间冻结

全文共7513字。  
文/黛阿心 

————————

自从遇见你的那一刻起，  
我所走的每一步，  
都是为了更接近你。  
  
——《艺妓回忆录》  
  
**  
夜深似海，森林里星光缥缈。  
万籁俱寂，世间万物恣意生长。  
  
若是坐在温泉旅馆的古朴屋顶，定会一眼望见远处那棵最为苍翠挺拔的参天大树。  
许是已有百年历史，绿树成荫，看起来更像是撑起重重叠叠枝繁叶茂的墨绿巨伞。  
  
今夜月色甚好，透着几分宫崎骏画笔下的意味，竟与《龙猫》中所绘的世界有些相似。  
在人世间浮沉多年的躯体，于大自然中回归舒缓，灵魂得到安谧，干净而又纯粹。  
  
随着年龄增长，属于童年的纯真逐渐消失在每个人的眼睛里。  
所以越来越多的人慢慢看不见，那仅仅存在于小孩子眼里的世界。  
  
上世纪末那几年，在繁星点点的夜晚，很长一段时间，每到这个时候，小阿绵经常会祈祷，盼望着在未来某个寻常却又不寻常的一天，她会像小梅那样，无意中掉进一个树洞，树洞尽头有一只胖胖的、毛茸茸的龙猫在睡午觉。  
  
老爸总跟她说，愿望说出来就不灵了。  
这是阿绵的愿望，她谁都没有分享。  
除了……  
  
阿荣哥哥知道以后，他微愣，笑着指了指远处的树梢。  
“绵啊，有冇睇到嗰边站呢只肥龙猫？”  
  
阿绵顺着他指的方向望过去，仔细瞧了片刻，又收回视线。  
她盯着身边的阿荣哥哥，他眉眼间的温柔胜过世间万物。  
“有嘅。”她的嗓音稚嫩，奶声奶气，软乎得不可思议。  
  
闻言，阿荣哥哥眼里盛满了笑意。  
那夜的圆月莹白，繁星漫天，在他面前都黯然失色。  
  
有他在的每分每秒，阿绵无数次想让时间停留。  
过得慢一点儿，再慢一点好不好，要是一瞬间能有一生那么长就好啦……  
  
阿绵是个特别害怕孤独的孩子，可是在她最需要亲情关爱的时候，父母却很少有时间陪她。  
不过好在阿荣哥哥很喜欢她，他经常陪她玩儿，当他们都忙工作的时候，她还有亲哥阿焰。  
  
以前，她祈愿拥有把时间冻结的超能力，为此她可以忍痛放弃最心爱的火锅和小蛋糕。  
后来，她渴求换来将时间倒退的超能力，为此她愿意付出一切，包括健康，甚至生命。  
  
那只吹着埙的龙猫，  
阿绵是真的看到了。  
  
很久很久以后，她瞒着所有人，重新回到了那栋曾属于阿荣哥哥的精致小洋楼，这里多年来都由母亲看顾，干净崭新依旧，连家具摆放的位置都不曾有过半点变化，给人感觉时光似乎从未流逝，一切仿佛就在昨天。  
  
又是一年中秋夜，全国各地都在以不同形式庆祝节日。  
维多利亚公园开展的彩灯会，穿着兔子玩偶服的娃娃手拉‘月圆人亦圆’的横幅，蹦蹦跳跳地迎接着世界各地的游客。  
  
阿绵顺着熟悉的小梯子爬上屋顶，这些年她渐渐长大了，粉嘟嘟的脸蛋远没有小时候那么圆润，连曾经肉乎乎的小短腿也不见了踪影。  
  
她望向远处的树稍，只余一片空荡荡。  
什么也没有，什么都看不见。  
  
龙猫去哪了？  
……她不知道。  
  
月亮可真圆啊，将阿绵的影子拉得好长。  
她转眸看向身边，多希望阿荣哥哥还在这里。  
  
阿绵躺在屋顶上，朦胧的光芒倾洒在她身上。  
‘如果我能活到拥有时光机的那一天……’  
  
回到2003年年初吧，当老师让她去日本的学校做交换生的时候，她一定会毫不犹豫地婉拒。  
留在香江，留在他身边。  
  
可惜啊。  
  
……  
今晚的月色如此旖旎美妙，可惜静绵没来得及过多观赏。  
说来有点遗憾，这次的日本之旅，她怕是没机会再看了。  
  
权志龙抱着静绵，离开汤池，回到客房，顺手锁上后门。  
一路上弯弯绕绕，他的步履沉稳，却又伴随着难以言喻的急迫。  
  
在汤池里待得有点久了，静绵的心跳随着血液循环一同加快，长时间的浸泡沐浴，造成体内的缺水现象愈加严重，她喉咙发紧，说不出的口干舌燥，胸腔里越来越闷，连带着呼吸也有些困难。  
  
眼前的景象变换太快，晃得静绵头晕眼花。  
她忍不住闭上了眼睛，这才稍微好受一点。  
  
和式温泉旅馆的客厅和内室仅隔一扇窗门，可拉式糊纸木製，俗称障子。  
听见障子拉动的声音，静绵睁开双眸，可是还未待她看清什么，就被紧随而来的眩晕感弄得头昏脑涨，她难受得再次闭眼，声音低微得几近听不清明，唤他：“哥哥……”  
  
权志龙似是有些呼吸不畅，胸腔起起伏伏，心间的火愈加旺盛，燎得他浑身燥热。  
自从看到胜利发来的那篇网贴，直到现在他都沉默得出奇，令静绵没由来的心慌。  
他一反常态地没有应答，一举一动都带着不容抗拒的意味，抱着妹妹径直进了卧室。  
  
世间万物正趁着夜晚悄然生长，只属于大自然的夜曲时而摄人心魄时而催人安眠，乳白色的汤池映照着明月和星芒，连带着过去七年间或艰难或顺遂的时光，或痛苦或失意或欢喜的时刻。  
随着一道障子彻底关闭的声响，权志龙亲手将一切隔绝在外。  
  
他没有开灯，漆黑的卧室里，只有他和妹妹。  
事已至此，任何人或事都无法阻挡他得到她。  
  
权志龙订的这家温泉旅馆地处深山幽谷，除了具备私人汤池外，另一不可忽视的优点即是僻静，明明身处室内，旁边拉得严实的窗帘后面就藏着扇窗户，仅仅一墙之隔，静绵竟听不见外面半点声响，连风声也无。  
  
由此可见店家在隔音方面费了不少心思，尤其是卧室。  
不是知谁的气息好生紊乱，传入彼此耳中，格外清晰。  
  
走动之间，权志龙抱着妹妹的双臂力度愈重，无可避免地在她娇嫩的身子上留下泛红的指印，他们的肌肤紧紧相贴，体温不断攀升，以一种难以阻挡的趋势变得越来越烫，似是直透进了身体里面，在从门口到里面如此短暂的距离间，他的呼吸竟越发粗重，炽热得能够灼烧人心。  
  
静绵只觉得热，没由来的还有点困，哥哥的怀抱真的好温暖，她的躯体和头脑思想都轻飘飘的，好像飘浮在云端，连晕乎乎的感觉也远没有刚才那么强烈，她全身都泛着诱人的粉红，全然不知自己面临着的是什么。  
  
阵阵迷茫中，静绵感觉自己被哥哥放在柔软的棉被上，呼吸间都是他身上引人沉迷的气味。  
她的视线被夜晚蒙蔽，所及之处净是黑暗，只能隐约看到上方权志龙的轮廓，根本看不清他的神色。  
  
权志龙的双手撑在静绵两侧，他微垂着头，碎乱的头发遮住了他的双眸，难掩紧盯着妹妹不放的目光。写歌到深夜对他来说是常有的事，或许是这个原因，他的夜视能力比普通人好些，她毫无保留地暴露在他眼前。  
  
妹妹躺在他身下。  
她生来就属于他。  
  
曾经，权志龙躲在阴暗的角落里，他亲眼看着最亲爱的妹妹和曾经的好友陷入热恋。  
为了别的男人，妹妹甚至数次想要逃离他们这段在外界眼中格外‘畸形’的关系。  
  
他从始至终都只能看着，无能为力。  
无论以卑微还是强势的方式挽留妹妹，全都失败了。  
  
Soul Mate是漫长的寒冬里温暖彼此的篝火，是可怖深海中指引道路的那束比灯塔还要明亮的光芒，是茫茫的生命长河里最珍贵且特别的存在，孤寂灵魂的归属。  
  
权志龙深爱阮静绵，他清楚她所有的小脾气，明白她全部的喜怒哀乐，她牢牢牵动着他的心。  
无论曾经或是现在，他喜欢她所有的模样，也喜欢每当见到她时，自己的模样。  
  
可是不知从何时起，他们之间却逐渐充斥着越来越多的矛盾，最后都是以剧烈的争执和不欢而散后的冷战告终。  
  
权志龙什么都知道。  
绵绵没有变，她只是长大了。  
  
不论他平凡普通还是光芒万丈，不论他是国民眼中的罪人还是占据歌谣界半壁江山的巨星，她始终都是那个永远崇拜他，在意他，聆听他，鼓励他，相信他，觉得他无所不能的妹妹。  
……却再也回不到曾经她眼里心里都只有他一人，视他为全世界的时候。  
  
从静绵口中得知她开始和金在中交往的时候，权志龙的灵魂在那一刻枯竭死去，他眼中好看的光芒瞬间消失殆尽，完全记不清之后发生的事，他看不见永裴担忧的目光，听不清社长在电话里说了什么，脑海中只有妹妹含苞待放的少女情态，他行尸走肉般浑浑噩噩地回到宿舍，关上门滑落在冰冷的地面上，他抱住蜷起的双腿，身体的每一处都沉重如山，他将脸埋进腿间，像个孩子一样哭得浑身颤抖，却没有发出半点声音。  
  
那两年对权志龙而言是不堪回首的痛苦，在他内心深处蛰伏多年的渴望也于日夜的折磨中变得极端病态，日渐贪婪的痴迷在他的眼眸中交织碰撞成奇异的色彩，如赤红的火焰般无法阻挡地直窜天际，他体内的每一个细胞都在颤栗，隐忍多年的阴暗情绪在此刻尽数显露，那是旁人从未见过的模样，陌生得简直像是另一个人。  
  
“哥哥…你怎么了？”  
静绵忽然出声，小人鱼音带着疑惑和无助，相比往常更为稚嫩，像是回到了曾经。  
她13岁的时候，满心喜欢他的时候，他们刚认识的时候。  
  
权志龙从锥心刺骨的记忆中回过神来，直到现在，他还是会无可抑制地梦见那些……  
他死都想毁掉的过往，他每每想起都恨得红了眼的过往，那两年对他来说根本不该存在。  
  
权志龙微抿着唇，他的眉头微微蹙起，喉结动了又动，似乎是在直面常人难以忍耐的酷刑。  
他的声音低沉暗哑，带着某种压抑入骨的未知情感，透着侵入人心直抵灵魂深处的危险。  
“哥哥带你做一件很美好的事情，乖…别怕。”  
  
静绵从中听出了蛊惑和引诱的意味，她几次三番试图保持清醒，却阻挡不住逐渐沉沦的理智。  
她下意识想要说些什么，娇嫩红润的嘴唇却骤然覆上了如春雨般湿润缠绵的触感。  
  
权志龙双眼泛红，紧紧凝视着妹妹每一寸的身体，目光专注而又可怕。  
忽然，他俯下身轻吻住妹妹的嘴唇，吮吸厮磨连绵，柔情蜜意浓郁。  
  
静绵被他一遍遍亲着，这般轻缓又甜腻的吻使她如临云端，身下的棉被像是柔软的云朵，暖融融围绕着她的身体，意识渐渐消散，她感觉越来越困，似乎再过不久就会睡过去。  
  
权志龙的呼吸愈加急促，他的目光灼灼，已然充斥着无穷无尽的情欲，以及许多说不清道不明的晦暗情绪，炽热得无可阻挡，让人看了心生怯意，紊乱的气息洒落在她脸上，似羽毛般轻扫进脖颈里，在如凝脂般白皙细嫩的肌肤上带起阵阵轻颤的痒意，交缠不止。  
  
静绵的思想在清醒与迷糊的临界边缘处来回徘徊，哥哥的吻透着无限的疼惜，她此刻的感觉竟像是小孩子回到久违摇篮的怀抱，当她安心得快要睡着了的时候，他吻她的力度却又愈重，似是要将她吞吃入腹，渐渐驱散了她的困意。  
  
然而静绵还是想得太简单了。  
……不，其实她什么也没有想。  
  
权志龙并不像往常那样只是单纯的接吻，温热的舌头探进她的唇，伴随着的热得不可思议的气息，他强势占据她的口腔，吮吸舔吻过她的每一处，连角落也未曾放过。  
  
说起来很可笑吧。  
这是静绵首次体验色气满满的舌吻。  
  
静绵的心尖不住地发颤，头脑又懵又晕。  
她的小舌头完全不知所措，下意识到处乱躲，试图避开哥哥。  
  
权志龙是这个世界上最了解静绵的人，在她所有思想及念头产生的第一时间，他瞬间就能感觉到，或者说察觉到，连她下一秒会做些什么，他都意识到了，甚至连想都不用想。  
  
他吸住妹妹湿软的小舌头，绞作一处。  
一旦纠缠住就根本不可能放过，吮得她舌根发麻。  
  
唇齿交融的时间如此短暂，却又如此漫长。  
于权志龙而言是前者，于静绵而言是后者。  
  
静绵的嘴唇早已被哥哥蹂躏得红肿不已，温存的畅意和曼妙滋味不知何时逐渐消失，唇间连带着口腔里都麻得厉害，她渐渐感觉到了刺痛，却不知是否已经磨出血来。  
  
直到属于鲜血的铁锈味在彼此的唇舌间弥漫，很快染进口腔，扩散至喉咙。  
权志龙僵住，他含住她唇上的小伤口，吮掉她的鲜血，舔了又舔，咽进喉咙里，他的动作特别迟缓，像是在极力压抑着足以颠覆一切的欲望，还是放过了她可怜的小嘴唇。  
  
静绵微蹙着眉，只觉得哥哥这次一点都不温柔，她却不知道……  
这些年来，数不清的好几次，他差点都没能忍住强制性压着她负距离的渴望。  
  
仔细算来，他们同居已经两个月了。  
谁也不知道，他忍受的是何等的煎熬。  
  
权志龙骤然松了手，双臂不再拥有支撑身体的力量，而是直直往下压去，他紧贴着妹妹的温香软玉。  
他将头埋进静绵的脖颈里，喘着的粗气尽数喷洒在她娇嫩的玉体上，两手探向她的后方，摩擦过的肌肤上现出阵阵红痕。  
  
权志龙紧紧抱住了妹妹，身体间阻隔全无，就像拥抱初生的婴儿那样。  
恍惚间有个念头窜了出来，他此刻正在满足的不仅仅是多年的愿望，而是前世的夙愿。  
  
静绵毫不抵抗地被哥哥紧抱在怀，她盯着天花板，实则是一片黑暗的虚无。  
在这短暂的冷静时间里，她的目光渐渐恢复了清明，冷不丁出声道：“哥哥，你想要我吗？”  
  
权志龙一怔，他罕见地诚实应答，小奶音暗哑得听不出本来的模样：“早就想了。”  
妹妹这样干净的孩子怎么会清楚他的心思呢，若是她知道，他07年就在梦里携她腾云驾雾，共行云雨之欢的话，怕是会厌恶得不愿再看他一眼吧。  
  
他有时候也想过，那两年要是没有梦见她，连在梦中与她相会，得到理应属于自己的一切也不可行的话，他怕是会疯吧。  
  
心里想着这样伤人的念头，权志龙的嘴角却缓缓上扬。  
不，她永远都不会知道。  
  
静绵听着这话，她的身体下意识做出本能反应，耳垂和脸颊绯红透彻，全身的肌肤都泛着粉。  
可是不知道为什么，她的心灵十分平静，未曾泛起半分不该有的波澜。  
  
不等她的回话，权志龙将手臂从妹妹的身下抽离，他安抚般地对她的嘴唇亲了又亲，没有过多停留就逐渐往下，在她的脖颈和锁骨间留连往返地吮吻，种下颗颗小草莓。  
  
与此同时，他的手在不经意间，颤抖着抚上她的酥乳，先是轻触，而后肆无忌惮地揉捏不止。  
权志龙的双眸充斥着极为可怕的情欲，具备着无可阻挡的力量，亮得直惊人心。  
  
静绵一惊，热气四处蔓延弥散，有种陌生得令她感到害怕的感觉在身体内滋生。  
从未有人触碰过这里，本能反应令她瞬间按住胸前那双肆意作为的手。  
  
“哥哥……”  
她的声音微颤，似是有些想哭：“别这样。”  
更让静绵难受的是，她意识到这次哥哥不会再帮她了。  
  
权志龙口中说着哄她的话：“绵绵乖，哥哥在这里。”  
然而他却单手钳住她的两只手腕，牢牢固定在她头顶。  
  
静绵无可抑制地发出低微的呜咽，她被动承受哥哥无情的双手，娇嫩的双乳根本承受不了他愈发狠重的力度，平日的温柔怜惜全无，他弄得她胸前生疼。  
  
直到——  
他吻上了她的酥乳。  
  
静绵再也承受不了这般亲密的接触，然而在哥哥的控制下，双手丝毫不得动弹。  
她只能移动身体来逃避，并在过程中试图得到他的怜惜。  
  
权志龙察觉到妹妹的意图，他一口咬住她的乳尖，声音中满是邪气：“你想去哪？”  
静绵呜咽着答不出话来，胸前传来阵阵陌生且不适的快感，似电流般流通至身体的每一处，被他吻过触碰过的地方都泛起了诱人的粉红，看起来可怜兮兮。  
  
权志龙舔吻吮吸噬咬着妹妹的酥乳，此刻他才悲哀地发现，那梦境中令他贪恋不已，甚至缓解他的痛苦，支撑着他面对妹妹和别的男人热恋的情事，原来不过如此，现实竟是如此销魂。  
  
“你哪也不能去，永远待在我身边。”  
他的声音模糊，弄得她低泣不已。  
  
‘妹妹双腿间是何等的景象？’  
权志龙早已记不清这样的念头是什么时候冒出的了，他原先觉得自己脏，觉得思想如此龌龊，后来便觉得，这一切都是理所应当的，妹妹生来就属于哥哥。  
  
他在静绵胸前留下斑驳的红痕，看起来像是被人狠狠欺负了一通。  
辗转留连往下，她的小腹依然没能幸免，没能逃过被他留下印记的可能性。  
  
静绵的手腕始终被权志龙扣在手里，他单手扯下她的丝绸墨绿发带，将她的双手绑在一起。  
他听着妹妹的呜咽声，有那么一瞬间的犹豫，可是就算她此刻屈服于他，他也不会解开了。  
  
权志龙的双眸中尽是阴暗的偏执，掺杂着可怖的欲望，迷乱中满是狂热。  
终于，他如愿以偿地分开了妹妹的双腿。  
  
静绵感觉到丢脸，她无助地摇着头，哭着恳求道：“哥哥……求你不要看……”  
  
往常权志龙哪里舍得让她伤心难过，连掉一滴眼泪他都心疼。  
可是现在——他紧盯着她的下身，情欲渐染上贪婪的色彩，骇人如无尽的深渊。  
  
静绵根本就意识不到，更可怕的还在后面。  
  
权志龙缓缓伸出手指，神色愈渐迷离恍惚。  
他开始触碰她的私密处，盘旋着由上至下，从花珠到花瓣。  
最后，他轻揉她的花穴，一下一下，由浅至深，由外而内。  
  
陌生的燥热由不知名的地方直窜到下腹，引发身体每一处的颤栗。  
她感觉到有什么液体，从那里缓缓洇了出来。  
  
静绵羞愤欲死，她从未停止过试图逃离这样的局面。  
可是双手被绑，双腿被哥哥牢牢控制，全然不得挣脱。  
  
她只能泪流满面，一声又一声地求助权志龙。  
直到现在，她还是没有放弃试图让他停下来。  
  
可以这么说的。  
权志龙平常对静绵真的太好了，宠爱没有底线。  
他成功把她养成了无论何时都要寻求哥哥帮助的习惯。  
  
权志龙的喉结难耐地咽动不止，他喘着愈加急促的粗气。  
他该再做些什么的，可是不知怎地忽然就没了耐心。  
  
妹妹在他身下扭动，她软不胜欺的模样都是他弄的，她的乌发散乱，双颊绯红，眼神迷离恍惚，每一寸肌肤泛起的粉红，就连眼角眉梢都泛着撩人的情意，她连连的娇喘，全因他而生。  
他一贯引以为傲的耐力都消失殆尽了。  
  
权志龙尝试着将手指探进妹妹的花穴，小心翼翼地搅弄扩张。  
他不顾她的抗拒，弄得她一句话都说不出来了。  
  
泪水模糊了静绵的视线，她不知道他是怎么了。  
向往柏拉图式爱情的女孩子第一次体会到情欲的世界。  
  
权志龙塞进去了第二根手指，往妹妹的花穴更深处探去。  
他掌控着她所有的情绪，弄得她颤抖不已。  
  
静绵体会到了前所未有的感觉，疼痛夹杂着欢愉，说不出的难受。  
她的话语在呻吟间变得破碎不堪：“太…多…了…”  
  
权志龙闻言轻笑出声：“怎么会呢？”  
“哥哥是在爱你啊。”他说。  
  
静绵在灭顶般的快感和痛苦中起起伏伏，她想要逃离这样的境地，却又一点办法都没有。  
权志龙脸上满是邪气，将手指从她柔软温热的花穴中抽出，轻舔了一下指尖的甜腻。  
  
静绵猛地从快要窒息的情况中脱离，她的头脑一片空白，呼吸急促，满颊晕红。  
她天真地以为就这么结束了，不料哥哥却再次结结实实压在了她身上。  
  
还未等静绵喘过气来，还未等她跟他说句话，还未等她瘫软无力的四肢稍微好些。  
只听见哥哥的小奶音低沉暗哑，沉声道：“你是我的。”  
  
权志龙用双腿分开静绵无力的腿儿，他炽热的硬物抵住她的花穴。  
在她没有反应过来的时候，他紧握着她的大腿，将自己一点点挤了进去。  
  
静绵遭受到破身的痛苦，她无助地扬起头，发出模糊的哭喊声。  
……一点用都没有。  
  
权志龙等这一刻，等了整整七年。  
天王老子也奈何不得。  
  
紧啊……真的好紧。  
他满头大汗，汗水汇聚成珠，大滴大滴往下砸落。  
  
静绵的花穴被无情顶开，撕裂的痛苦引发她的强烈挣扎，她胡乱蹬着双腿，在权志龙的腰间摩擦起片片引人遐想的红印。  
  
权志龙很快就感觉到阻碍，他还是没有停止侵犯。  
妹妹的那层膜破了，脆弱得不堪承受他的重力。  
  
静绵的哭喊中伴随着呻吟声，似梦一般呓语道：“疼……”  
“哥哥…绵绵好疼…”  
  
权志龙被汹涌而至的快感刺激得双眼通红，他感受着从未有过的属于灵肉合一的销魂，竟然还能用仅存的理智来分心安抚妹妹。  
他的吻到处散落在她脸上，温柔的声音里尽是欲望：“乖，绵绵一会儿就不疼了，哥哥会让你舒服的。”  
  
静绵呜咽出声，颤抖着说不出话来。  
她全然不知，此刻权志龙的心里是何等的满足。  
  
他们的下身紧紧相贴，在他梦境和幻想中上演过无数次的事情，终于变成了现实。  
过去那数不清的日日夜夜都在嘲讽着他，还是没能抑制住疯长的爱意。  
  
欲望满足得到的快感简直灭顶，权志龙和妹妹终于密不可分。  
他终于体会到了梦寐以求的、她的世界里只有他一个人的感觉。  
  
“我爱你。”  
他说着，在她的身体里狠狠插弄，满足着深沉可怕且不断疯长的欲望。  
  
静绵哭泣承受着他给予她的爱意，那比世间一切都要珍贵，也拥有着颠覆一切的可怕力量。  
她像是在无尽的深海里沉浮，找不到出口，没有尽头。  
  
权志龙吻遍了妹妹全身的每一寸肌肤。  
他终于得到了，本该属于他的一切。  
  
2013年4月18日，星期四  
宜嫁娶，宜祈福，宜求嗣，宜出行。  
  
今天是农历三月初九。  
距离一年的结束还有257天。  



End file.
